wolfscrossingfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Marwyn
The house of Marwyn is among the eldest of Stromgarde's noble houses that still exist today. Its lineage can be traced all the way back to the ancient Arathi Tribe of Longspear, from which the female line descends. The Marwyns were the first chieftains of the region to be ennobled, and were originally styled Jarl (See Earl) Marwyn of Dagger Point, and later Baron Marwyn of Stonegarde after the Kingdom of Stromgarde was founded. The house of Marwyn now holds the Duchy of Seastone, which was until very recently, comprised of more than 100,000 acres, including a long stretch of the Arathi coastline. It has been reduced to 60,000 acres, following the sale of much of Silverbrook to the Duchess of Brightdale to raise money for local defenses. Recent History In the year 623 K.C. The neighboring Barony of Alden's Rise was annexed into the Marwyn holdings by Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. During her time as Countess, Melysa raised an army of more than one hundred men at arms and was able to drive the Alterac Syndicate from Marwyn lands. In late November of 623, after the split of the Arathi Highlands caused by Bishop Allrick Antonius' negotiations with the faction led by Duke-Claimant Mathilian Lionblood, Melysa used her considerable influence in Stromgarde's house of Nobles to create the Duchy of Seastone, and grant her all unclaimed lands to the East of Alden's Rise. Loyalty The Marwyns have always been fiercely loyal to the house of Trollbane and have faithfully served the Kingdom of Stromgarde for many generations. The house of Marwyn was joined to the Lordaeronian house of Ashvale by marriage, when Melysa Marwyn was wed to Ethan Ashvale and has also married its daughters into a number of Stormwind families in the past century. The creation of the Duchy of Seastone was a direct result of the Marwyns refusal to be ruled by any person not of Trollbane blood. The Duchess has since considered that when and if Danath Trollbane should return to Stromgarde, the Trollbane line will likely end with him, and what will follow iwould almost surely be a brutal war over who will sit the Throne. Wishing to avoid this at all costs, the Duchess has considered becoming a vassal of Stormwind, the largest remaining human power. Land Holdings and Wealth Land Between them, the Marwyns still hold more than one hundred thousand acres of land throughout two continents, the largest of these holdings being the Duchy of Seastone in the Arathi Highlands at just under sixty thousand acres. It is rumored that Liam Marwyn purchased land from the Wildhammer Dwarves, and that his father claimed Farrowdale in Alterac for himself after the second war. Legally, the house of Marwyn presently owns the following: *The Duchy of Seastone (Arathi Highlands) *Seastone House (Stormwind City) *Marwyn Hold (The Hinterlands) *Joren's Reach (Northrend) It is rumored that Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale intends to purchase and rename the estate of Summer Hall from the house of Blackmorn, although negotiations have been recently stalled due to the conflict in the Arathi Highlands. Wealth The house of Marwyn was nearly ruined following the death of Liam Marwyn, and has since been rejuvinated through the efforts of Liam's sister, the present Duchess of Seastone. Most of the house's income is derived from Stonegarde's quarry, Port Marwyn's trade operations, and the tenants who live and work on Marwyn lands. Certainly not among the wealthiest of noble houses, the Marwyns are far better off now than they were ten years ago. Notable Marwyns Tytos Marwyn - Founder of the house of Marwyn. Wed Lyra Longspear to unite the Marwyns and their rivals, the Tribe of Longspear. Joren Marwyn - Baron of Stonegarde from 583 K.C. to 620 K.C. (Slain during the siege of Stonegarde) Gavin Marwyn - Knight of Stromgarde, Cousin of Joren. (Slain while serving with Danath Trollbane at Honor Hold) Varyc Marwyn - Youngest son of Gavin, Champion of Seastone. (Deceased) Liam Marwyn - Son of Joren, Baron of Stonegarde from 620 K.C. to 623 K.C. (Slain in combat) Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale - Daughter of Joren, wed to Ethan Ashvale, first Duchess of Seastone. Merridyth Marwyn - Daughter of Liam, ward of Melysa, and second Duchess of Seastone. Coat of Arms The Marwyn coat of arms has changed many times throughout the history of Stromgarde, with each generation adding new elements, and changing the old. Marwyn Quartered.png|Coat of Arms under Joren Marwyn (With augmentation from the victory against Alterac.) MarwynArms.png|The Marwyn coat of arms under Liam Marwyn Countess Seastone.png|The Countess of Seastone's Coat of Arms Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale MMA1.png|Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale Duchess Seastone.png|Coat of Arms of the Duchess of Seastone Gallery Melysa In Alliance Armor.jpg Melysa and Karindir.jpg Melysa Armor.jpg VarycMarwyn02.jpg VarycMarwyn.jpg J Marwyn.jpg Category:Covenant of the Pious Marwyn Category:House of Marwyn Marwyn Marwyn Category:Duchy of Seastone